


Malcontent

by hartbun



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Jealousy, M/M, Make Outs, Swearing, hm. yeah, i will write rarepair tonight, takes place before x1, vile gets his ass kicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun
Summary: “Yeah yeah, you two aren’t making out in closets or whatever. Don’t act like you two don’t have some secret thing going on,” he spat out bitterly. X blinked at him.“Vile are you...jealous?”
Relationships: VAVA | Vile/X
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Malcontent

“What are you doing?” Vile asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Their mission had ended a while ago now, and all the rouge Reploids had been apprehended. Yet here X was, doting over some lost animal. X rolled his eyes. 

“This cat has a collar. I think it got lost in all the chaos,” he said, gently stroking the feline’s fur. It purred in his arms, nuzzling his chest. X smiled. “Don’t worry kitty, we’ll find your owner…” Vile bit back a snide remark. He couldn’t care less about some dumb cat, but X had to drag him into this. 

“Well knock yourself out, I’m heading back,” he said, turning around and walking away. As Vile marched off, he saw Zero approaching from the opposite direction, towards X. Vile huffed, going out of his way to knock shoulders with him. 

Zero stopped for a moment, giving him a cold glare. 

“Vile,” he growled lowly. Vile grinned, reveling in his anger. Zero always hated him, and the smallest thing he did would always set him off. 

“Got a problem, pretty boy?” He asked, his tone carrying a false innocence. Zero clenched his fists. 

“Oh, there you are Zero! Would you mind helping me find this cat’s owner?” X walked over to the two. Vile bit back another groan. Of course the blue brat had made Zero go soft. 

As if on cue Zero’s dark expression changed to one of curiosity. 

“Oh, alright...we can start by asking the nearby civilians…” Vile couldn’t understand why he would be so interested in this. He stormed off back to the base, missing the worried look X gave him as he left. 

* * *

“Stupid X,” Vile grumbled, slamming the door to his quarters. The room was sparsely decorated, save for the many trophies he’d collected from his previous victims. Any space he could fill was lined with any spare parts that had survived the encounter. Vile kicked the side of his desk, pulling off his helmet and dropping it to the floor. 

“What does that moron think he’s doing...it’s just a dumb cat…” he muttered. Vile wasn’t sure why he was upset. Maybe it was because he couldn’t understand why X would worry so much about such an insignificant creature. Or maybe he was just jealous Zero would be hanging out with him all day. 

“What the fuck-?!” He shouted. Why would he even think that. Him? Jealous of that blond pretty boy? He would have laughed if he wasn’t so angry. He muttered to himself, sitting at the edge of his recharge capsule. 

* * *

The next time he saw X, he was chatting with Zero in the training room. The very sight made his core simmer. 

“Hey, blondie! Why don’t you and me go a couple rounds?” He challenged from across the room. Zero gave him a cursory glance. 

“I think I’m ok for right now. Why don’t you practice with one of the simulations?” He suggested before turning back to X. X laughed at something he said. 

Vile growled, a low and deep sound. He fired a warning shot near Zero. 

“I wasn’t asking,” he threatened. Zero stared at him shocked, before pushing X aside. 

“Fine, stand back X.” X looked between the two Reploids nervously. He was almost touched that X seemed worried about him. 

“Don’t worry X, this will only take a second. You can visit your boyfriend in the medical ward.” He grinned under his helmet. 

“Why you-!” Zero said, charging at him, buster raised. 

The deep blush that covered X’s face was so distracting, Vile didn’t have time to register Zero’s attack. 

* * *

He woke up later in the medical ward. 

“What the fuck..?” He groaned, slowly sitting up. He hissed in pain, now noticing the prominent damage to his chest plate. 

“Try not to move, Zero did a number on you,” he heard a small voice next to him. X sat beside him, worriedly hovering a hand over his back. 

“What the hell are you doing here-?” He growled, pushing the blue Reploid away. X looked hurt for a moment, before sighing and looking down in shame. 

“I felt bad you ended up here because of my friend…” he said. He clasped his hands together, fidgeting. Why was he always so damn nervous?

“Yeah right, friend,” Vile sneered. From the way those two were always hanging out, there’s no way they were still just friends at this point. “I’m sure all the stuff you two have been doing after hours is just friendly.”

X’s blush was even redder this time. Vile couldn’t help feeling satisfied at his embarrassment. X shook his head addemently. 

“I-it’s not like that, really,” he stammered. “We’re just workplace associates, I mean we’re friends but-we’re not-I mean Zero isn’t even interested-“ Vile rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah, you two aren’t making out in closets or whatever. Don’t act like you two don’t have some secret thing going on,” he spat out bitterly. X blinked at him. 

“Vile are you...jealous?” For once, Vile was at a loss for words. He sputtered, standing up, ignoring his injuries. 

“Listen here you little-why would I be jealous of that red prick-? I’m leagues above that moron, the fact that you would even think-“ X just stared at him. 

“Vile…” he sighed. Vile suddenly noticed how X was backed against the wall, and how if it wasn’t for his helmet, he would probably feel X’s artificial breath right on his face. He quickly took a step back. 

“Whatever,” he spat. “Tell that dick I’m going to pound him into the ground next time,” he turned to leave, but was stopped by X grabbing his wrist. 

“Vile, please…” he said, desperation tinged his voice. Vile’s core almost swelled with satisfaction. 

“What do you want?” He muttered. X walked around to face him, his hand moving down his wrist to grip Vile’s own. 

“Would you just talk to me? Is this really just about Zero?” X’s expression was so soft, all that worry on his face was just for him. It felt good. 

“No,” he growled, preying his eyes away from X. “It’s not just him, it’s you,” he said. “Everywhere you go it’s with that red jerk. What about me huh? You really forgot about me that fucking easily?” X sighed. 

“No…I didn’t…” X reached up and cupped the side of his helmet with his hand. “I’ve been worried about you...but I think I understand what you’ve been feeling now…” Vile cursed. 

“How could you know what I’m feeling, even I don’t know what I’m feeling!” X didn’t flinch. He reached his other hand up, placing it on the side of his helmet. 

“Would you let me show you?” Vile liked seeing him plead like this. All his worrying, his core clenched. 

“Fine,” he said quietly. X nodded slowly, gently removing the helmet. Vile’s hair fell into his face, and X gently brushed it aside. He moved his hand to Vile’s cheek, brushing his thumb over a faded scar, before leaning up. 

Vile stood dazed, feeling surprised when their lips actually met. He was frozen, not doing anything, X’s lips doing all the work. This was a kiss right? Humans did this when they...loved someone. 

Vile growled into the kiss, suddenly gripping X’s hips and shoving him against the wall. X gasped, but didn’t stop, wrapping his arms around Vile’s neck, winding his fingers through his long hair. 

Vile couldn’t hold back anymore. He bit X’s lip, he explored the length of his waist, reveling in every small moan, and the way he clenched his hair. Part of him would have loved to see the look on the pretty boy’s face, if the other part wasn’t getting so lost in X. 

X suddenly pulled away, his face red, breathing harsh. “S-sorry...I started overheating a bit…” he mumbled, fumbling to take off his helmet. Vile huffed, ripping the thing off for him. 

“Fuck, where’d you learn that?” He panted, systems slightly overheated. X smirked, suddenly leaning up so close, their lips almost touched again. 

“Maybe I’ll show you what else I learned later…” he whispered coyly. 

With that, he snatched his helmet back, leaving Vile to watch him leave the room. He grinned slowly, putting his helmet back on and following after.

**Author's Note:**

> alright lock me up officer


End file.
